Une rencontre inspirée
by Azza-Ataensic
Summary: Philadelphie, 1966. Court one-shot sur la rencontre entre deux futurs Cullen, si vous êtes curieux, venez donc y jeter un oeil...


**Bonjour, **

**ceci est un one shot de trois pages que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'une participation à un concours d'écriture sur Twilight.**

**Petite précision d'avant-lecture : le personnage dans lequel j'ai décidé de me glisser le temps de quelques lignes est Jasper. J'évoque dans ce court passage sa rencontre avec Alice.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout ceci est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**J**'avais suivi mon instinct.

**A**bandonnant tout mon être.

**S**ans même chercher à comprendre.

**P**eut-être n'était-ce que la fatalité ?

**E**t pourtant à cet instant je n'aurais jamais misé sur le destin.

**R**ien ni personne ne pourrait me convaincre du contraire désormais.

Philadelphie, 1966

Cela faisait des mois que j'errais seul la nuit dans les rues de la ville de « l'amour fraternel ». Ainsi était surnommée la cité de Philadelphie selon le souhait de William Penn, fondateur de la province de Pennsylvanie et dont le père, héros de la marine anglaise, avait hérité de ces terres. Croyez-moi quand on a l'éternité devant soi, ce genre de détail historique n'a rien d'incongru, j'ai en outre un cerveau capable de stocker l'information plus sûrement que tous les disques durs les plus performants de la Terre. Ceci explique donc en partie mon intérêt pour l'histoire, ajouté à cela le fait que je n'avais, à cette époque, strictement rien d'autre à faire que de passer mes journées à accroitre mon savoir. J'étais dans ma phase « Chroniques de la construction des Etats américains » d'où en quelque sorte ma présence sur la côte Est. Quoique pour être tout à fait sincère, j'allais surtout là où me guidaient mes pas sans vraiment suivre une logique préétablie. Je n'avais pas de but, aucun objectif, le dégoût que je ressentais à l'égard de ma personne ne cessait de s'affirmer chaque jour me plongeant toujours plus loin dans les abîmes d'une déprime qui me paraissait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Quand j'y repense, parfois aujourd'hui, je me dis que ce fut probablement la période la plus noire de mon existence.

Et si contrairement à mon habitude, je n'avais pas décidé de sortir à la lumière du jour ce fameux lundi de mars 1966, peut être serais-je encore occupé de vadrouiller en solitaire dans les ruelles sombres de Philadelphie, l'esprit rendu fou par la quête du rien. J'aime toutefois à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas renoncé aussi facilement, qu'elle m'aurait traqué sans relâche jusqu'à m'ensorceler de la même manière.

Il faisait froid ce jour là, très froid même, je m'en souviens parfaitement car bien qu'il me fût impossible de ressentir totalement la morsure de l'hiver, je la percevais nettement chez tous les êtres qui croisaient mon chemin. Certains me dévisageaient abasourdis, comment étais-je en mesure d'endurer ces températures polaires et cette pluie glaciale avec simplement une chemise en flanelle sur le dos et un pantalon en velours? La réponse est bien simple : les vampires ne craignent pas le froid. Bien entendu, il était impensable que je leur apporte cette information, je me contentais donc de les ignorer et lorsque l'un d'entre eux se montrait plus insistant que ne le permettait la politesse la plus élémentaire, je le fixais de mon regard pourpre ce qui le faisait déguerpir dans l'instant. J'avais hésité à sortir de jour n'ayant jamais véritablement appris à côtoyer les humains, l'erreur du code vestimentaire en était un signe flagrant et me conforta dans l'idée que la nuit m'était plus favorable.

Tout à ces détails, je ne fis pas véritablement attention à l'endroit où j'étais arrivé, je traversai le pont de brique menant à South Street, l'une des rues les plus animées de la ville. Je tenais cette information de par mes interminables expéditions nocturnes.

J'hésitai à poursuivre mon chemin. Cela faisait peut être un peu trop pour une première sortie sous ce ciel gris perle à cent lieues de l'habituel noir d'encre ? Mais après tout, pensais-je, pourquoi reculer maintenant que j'étais déjà allé si loin ? Indéniablement, je continuais à éprouver d'étranges sensations, comme celle que me procurait la vision de la lumière sur ma peau diaphane. C'était si étrange ce léger miroitement ! Bien entendu, je savais que lorsque les vampires s'exposent au soleil leur peau se met à étinceler de mille feux, mais en un siècle d'existence il m'était arrivé seulement deux ou trois fois de sortir en plein jour. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester planter là sous ces trombes d'eau. Je finirais immanquablement par attirer l'attention. Qui plus est ma faim était telle que l'opacité provoquée par les tourbillons de pluie serait une excuse formidable pour m'abreuver du prochain malheureux qui viendrait à ma rencontre. Avec un soupir, je pensai qu'il me faudrait calmer ma soif dès la nuit suivante, j'avais attendu trop longtemps…

J'avisai un petit restaurant où venait de disparaitre avec hâte les quelques piétons qui me précédaient. Je ralentis ma marche et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les gouttes d'eau n'obstruant en rien ma vision, je distinguai un comptoir interminable le long duquel était disposée une rangée de tabourets ronds. A gauche de l'entrée, j'aperçus des box en bois sombre avec des tables ovales et des bancs recouverts de velours rouge. Les lumières tamisées eurent raison de moi, d'un geste ferme j'empoignai le cylindre en métal qui barrait la porte et entrai. Je m'étais attendu à devoir faire un effort subliminal pour me contenir et rester stoïque face à tous ces humains rassemblés. Mais, alors que je venais à peine de faire un pas à l'intérieur, une splendide créature assise au bar sauta de son tabouret et vint remplir mon champ de vision, détournant ainsi mon attention. Surpris par cette apparition j'hésitai sur l'attitude à adopter. Allait-elle me bondir dessus ? Bien que sous le choc, je me fis la réflexion que jamais depuis ma seconde naissance je n'avais vu d'immortelle plus éblouissante. Un halo de cheveux noir brillant encadrait le visage le plus délicat qu'il m'eut jamais été donné de contempler. Un être duquel émanait une telle grâce pouvait-il représenter un danger ? J'avais du mal à l'envisager car d'une part son sourire magnifique n'avait rien de menaçant et d'autre part je ne percevais chez elle nul sentiment d'animosité à mon égard. Uniquement un maelström d'émotions qui m'étaient totalement inconnues, possédait-elle un don ? Celui incroyable d'envoûter les êtres ? Elle continuait à me sourire et je frémis lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres d'une nuance carmin indéfinissable. J'étais certain que si mon cœur avait été capable d'émettre encore des pulsations, il aurait battu la chamade.

- Tu m'as fait attendre, me dit-elle.

Incapable de deviner quelle réaction elle attendait de ma part, je m'inclinai légèrement en proférant des excuses. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et il me semblait que s'il en allait autrement je ressentirais une atroce douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Lentement et avec précaution elle me tendit une main fine, presque sans réfléchir je la pris car je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi au plus profond de moi, un soupçon d'espoir venait de se ranimer. Etait-ce elle ? Celle qui pourrait me sauver ? Je sentis comme une légère décharge électrique lorsque nos doigts se touchèrent, elle cilla mais jamais son sourire ne faiblit. Etrangement alors même que je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques secondes, j'étais sûr d'une chose : rien au monde ne pourrait m'apporter un réconfort plus grand que celui que me procurait à cet instant la chaleur de son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un ambre profond, je n'en avais jamais vu de tels parmi tous les immortels qui avaient croisé ma route et pourtant Dieu seul sait s'ils avaient été nombreux.

- Nous pourrions nous asseoir, proposa-t-elle en désignant de son autre main un box vide à l'autre bout du pub.

J'acquiesçai, fasciné par ce que j'étais entrain de vivre avec elle. Un moment suspendu hors du temps. Elle tira un peu sur ma main et je la suivis tel un automate conscient que ma vie venait de prendre un virage à 360 degré. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. En poussant la porte de ce café ce jour-là, j'avais découvert le plus merveilleux des trésors.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A vous de me dire maintenant si selon vous la rencontre entre Jasper et Alice a pu se dérouler ainsi.**


End file.
